This invention relates to a support for a beverage container.
Drinks or beverages are taken from various types of containers including bottles, cans and various shapes and sizes of cups and glasses. One problem which regularly arises is the provision of a support or stable surface on which the container can be mounted particularly in a vehicle or in other moving or unstable conditions. This problem has not satisfactorily been resolved.